


Not Just Somebody's Love [Hinakoma Love Suite Event]

by fredecorn



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Hinata is a goddamit tsundere, Blow Jobs, But he can't refute anymore that he does care about the boy, Hurt/Comfort, Love Hotels, M/M, Mostly fluff but Komaeda's sickness is mentioned, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredecorn/pseuds/fredecorn
Summary: They were leisurely walking along the road, looking around and familiarizing with another deserted quarter's surrounding, when the remarkable – even too remarkable – large building catched Hinata's eye. Though he couldn't even say at that point what exactly made him slow down staring at it until Komaeda followed his sight and spoke."H-m-m-m, do you think that it looks quite... peculiar, too?"





	Not Just Somebody's Love [Hinakoma Love Suite Event]

**Author's Note:**

> [[На русском]](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8263301)
> 
> The fic was written for Komahina Secret Exchange on Tumblr for @kiwikoolaid (the prompt was "Love Suite Event").

Hinata couldn't remember the exact moment when they had ended up staying together alone. It wasn't like he needed a company that much, but he suddenly discovered that he was in that kind of mood when recalling how he got up this morning made him feel as if it wasn't a good idea at all. He wasn't even actually jittery or irritated by anything, but something that seemed like powerless insensibility overtook Hajime when Komaeda literally tagged along with him and he didn't even care enough to shake him off.

On the other hand, that kind of mood he was in turned out to be perfect to make Komaeda cease his one-sided talk very quick, as soon as he sensed it. Not like this long, almost awkward silence, which grew between them then, was much better than Komaeda's usual eсcentric blather, but at least that would have been something relatively new, Hinata noted to himself, and this thought had drowned deeply in his mind right away as if he really had nothing to worry him anymore, even Komaeda. Actually, he felt almost unexpectedly comfortable being around him. And _that_ was the thing he found himself worrying about.

So they started exploring the new island. Over time, things kept changing, and it was now not actually about their hope to find something which would help them leave this damned place and more – about being laboratory rodents running in the labyrinth where their every step, every turn, and even the destination were just going according to somebody's diabolic plan from the very beginning. Hinata had to constantly fight against the frustration which started poisoning him every time he let such thoughts into his head. Along with the others, he carried on doing things which probably had not so much sense in them, but it was better than lying down on the sand and waiting for the tide to wipe you out.

They were leisurely walking along the road, looking around and familiarizing with another deserted quarter's surrounding, when the remarkable – even too remarkable – large building catched Hinata's eye. Though he couldn't even say at that point what exactly made him slow down staring at it until Komaeda followed his sight and spoke.

"H-m-m-m, do you think that it looks quite... peculiar, too?"

Not that there really were anything suspicious about it. The uncanny momentum, which hit Hajime in one second and faded just as fast, came from his pure intuition, or rather him being too strung-up lately, but it was a bit too much of coincidence when the same building drew Komaeda's attention as well for Hajime to ignore it light-headedly. Though in the end he hadn't managed to point out anything weird in particular, but it was like it just stood out itself, as if it was built without considering the whole island scenery, as if... it wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

According to the signboard on its roof, it was a hotel. Hinata voiced this conclusion outloud.

"It seems like that," Komaeda agreed thoughtfully. There was a resort here before. Apparently, it'd rather be strange to have just one hotel for it.

Despite of all troubles Komaeda had caused so far and probably was going to cause in near future, his observation skill – one of his strong points – was undoubtely useful. All of that stuff happening on the island currently erased the fact, that at some days back then people used to come there not to start killing each other, from Hinata's memory. But even after Nagito's tenable remark, something about that hotel still looked off to him. Nagito himself, by the way, didn't look like he'd lost any of his interest, as well.

"We have to check this island anyway. Why not start there," he suggested.

At closer look the bulding, being surrounded by the stone fence, seemed to be sligtly bigger. Massive spotlights were lined up around it, and Hinata noticed the illumination on its facade, too; of course, in the middle of the day the only light on its walls was sun alone. The guys stepped inside.

The hall appeared to be nothing different from what one could expect from any big hotel: the reception, the lobby with soft couches and the elevator was seen further off. It didn't resemble their small authentic island hotel which wouldn't have even existed without the rest of the cottages site. Still, there was nothing to justify Hinata's distrust which wasn't completely clear and reasonable even for him yet – and regardless of this, it continued to grow in his stomach, developing uneasy rumbling feel. The picture he saw with his own eyes only proved Komaeda's point: it was obvious that various people happened to visit the resort in past, with different needs and different wallet's weights. The only thing about this hotel he actually had to be concerned about was it not becoming another scene of crime anytime soon.

"Seems that there is nothing weird here, in reality," Hinata hummed, wishing his voice be a tiny bit more reliable.

"Yes... at any rate, we can look around with no fuss," Komaeda was already making his way to the reception desk. Deciding to leave it to him, Hinata ran his eyes through the rest of the hall idly. There wasn't anything else noteworthy enough to examine it, so he just strolled by couches, looking carefully at the floor below. Coffee tables kept some booklets, however Hajime had found nothing but some familiar (and pretty much confusing and controversial in some parts) facts and info about the Jabberwock Island they had on their hands by that point there, except for the detailed manual how to cook shellfishes on fire.

When he turned back to the hall, searching for Komaeda, the other guy was already standing in front of the elevator.

"There are three or four more floors here, as I remember from the building's outside view," he reminded. "For sure, they should have much more than just few hotel suites above. If we're going to check them all, we have to press on."

"Does it even work?" Hinata got closer and stared at the metal plate with a doubt.

"It does, I guess... Ah, but actually," Nagito suddenly recollected, "I was looking for stairs. I wouldn't use the elevator even if it works, with my luck we'll eventually get stuck."

Short and awkward laugh strained Komaeda's mouth with that smile of him which never could draw any sympathy out of Hinata. He raised his eyebrows nervously, and a couple of strung silent seconds passed before Hajime finally forced it out.

"Okay... the ladder have to be farther on."

Stairs leading upwards were waiting for them around the next bend, for real. Hinata passed them with a spurt, leaping over the span. Being at the top of it already, he slowered himself down letting Komaeda catch up with him.

The corridor being full of doors laid long way into the distance. There was nothing weird about that corridor as well, but picturing in his mind how not a single of these doors and anything behind them was touched by a living human soul for a while sparked off almost ominous thoughts in Hinata's mind.

Even more ominous and not uplifting at all was his awareness that they should've checked all of... god knows how many rooms, considering those upstairs.

"We can split up," Komaeda offered, with a worrying insightfulness responding to what Hinata had barely got on his mind.

"Not much to do else, eh."

There was also not much left to discuss for them, so Hinata, without giving it a thought, pulled the knob of the nearest door. To his surprise, it hadn't even jerked.

"Huh?"

He slowly turned with his whole body, still clenching his fist over the knob, and gave a hard stare to the obstacle which encountered him out of the box. It took Hajime few seconds to think it out and come to the conclusion that he hardly had to worry that he did anything wrong... what hadn't help him feeling less dumb being intently watched by Komaeda who was still standing right where he saw him last time and not too hurrying to "split up".

"Is something wrong?" he asked; Hinata would've never believed that he hadn't seen himself what was wrong.

"So we find, nothing less, another hotel on the new island," he spoke gradually, "just to find out that most of rooms there are locked? Seriously?"

"Is it really locked?" Komaeda enquired, and Hinata couldn't hold his urge to shoot a sharp, slightly annoyed glance into him over his shoulder.

"No, maybe welded, or it's just the print of a door on the wall," he spat out sarcastically.

"No, I mean, look there," Komaeda undisturbedly pointed somewhere near him. 

Hinata moved his head to the side. Now he was really feeling brainless: even if it had nothing to do with their trouble, it was unbelievable how he could've ignored something that... shining out. Not only near him, but all over the corridor's walls some kind of panels were glowing with bluish electric light. They seemed to be roughly hand-sized – but even without merging, it was pretty much hinted by a handprint being rendered on the display.

"It must be something like a biometrical lock," Komaeda assumed, examining the panel near the room in front of them. "It gives access to the hotel suite only to the one who is currently staying in it."

"And so? To me it looks like things get even more complicated this way," Hinata snickered. "If it was just normal key, we'd probably find it somewhere."

"But at this moment, there is nobody but us," Nagito recalled, "Monokuma, Monomi and possibly someone else who we shouldn't be aware about on the island. There is surely nobody to occupy all of these suites. I'm not saying that I'm perfectly sure how it works, but maybe you'll just try to place your hand there, just in case?"

Hinata squinted at the panel in suspicion. It was just few inches away from his face, and somehow now, after Komaeda suggested him doing probably the only thing they could do in their current situation, it began giving off unsettling, almost hostile vibrations which had pushed Hajime to clumsily step back.

"No way, I'm not going to touch anything on this island unless I can predict what happens next," he refused bluntly.

"I don't think it's going to explode or something," Komaeda's eyebrows lifted up a bit. "Monokuma wants us to be killed by each other, not by some kind of accidents. So even if it's a trap, it shouldn't hurt anyone who hasn't touched the panel. I can do it instead of you."

Without waiting for Hajime to voice his own opinion, Komaeda stretched his hand forward. For a moment Hinata got overwhelmed by the thought to hold him up, but he had no cogent reason for that besides his own bullheaded dissatisfaction with everything going out of his control again, if something had ever been under his control since they came to this island. Making Komaeda of all people think about him low wasn't bothering Hinata at all, but he wanted to keep some pride to himself. And for this he had to cool off and quit being such a coward already.

Komaeda's palm covered the glace surface; neon-blue radiance tinted his almost snow white skin. The panel blinked, gave off small cheepy sound and then changed to rapsberry-red. Something clicked, and the door slowly opened slightly by itself, as if it was welcoming them.

So really, nothing dreadful had happened – yet, – but Hinata wasn't assured at all.

"Am I the only one thinking that it was shady as hell?" he spoke quietly, trying to take a careful look through the thin gap between the door and the frame.

"It _is_ shady, but that's why we should go there," Komaeda responded beyond any hesitation and moved forward. Hajime had no choice but to follow him.

Hinata had never complained about his health, so headrushes and dizziness coming out of nowhere were so new to him that when everything began spinning in his eyes as soon as he stepped inside, Hajime shrinked back and would has сrawled down along the wall if he hadn't managed to lean on it with his arm by just lucky chance and kept himself staying upstraight. Even now he was, in general, perfectly fine – and it all looked like the room itself became a rotatable drum of a washing machine for a moment.

Solid black spot left in that particular part of his memory where he aimed for Komaeda's retiring back, closed the door beneath him and stopped at the middle of the suite – and it was most likely the part which should've answered him why now he was standing there all alone.

"Komaeda?" Hinata called, looking around in total confusion. He was realizing that the guy couldn't appear out of the blue... just like he couldn't vanish like that in the first place, right? But there was not a sign of Nagito's presence, not even the rustling of his coat echoing in the air.

But the completely different sound striked through Hinata's hearing soon, making him jump – pretty recognizable raspy voice.

"Nothing to worry about, your dear classmate hasn't gone anywhere too far, but you have to know what's going on before you see him next time."

Ignoring the "dear" part, Hajime glanced at Monokuma in inimical suspicion. The toy bear's face could handle not so many expressions and emotions, but right now it was literally shined by something comparable to a sidy smirk which was tempting Hinata to throw something at him, but at the same time – making him feel uncomfortable.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. "If it's about another motive in any way, I'm not going to be the part of..."

"No-no," Monokuma interrupted him, "it's actually not even close to the main purpose of you all being here, with all the upset. I'd even say that it's something completely opposite... well, it's supposed to be. But it's up to Komaeda-kun in fact."

"...is he setting up something dangerous again?" Hinata immediately switched between worrying about Komaeda and... worrying about Komaeda in a bit different sense.

"No, he has no idea what's going on. Or rather, he gets it better right now than both of us do – depends on how you look at it... upu-pu-pu."

Dealing with Monokuma was never that easy and enjoyable all the more. But today he just kept exceeding any expectations which... Hajime didn't have about him. He expected nothing, he didn't want to have any business with Monokuma at all today, tomorrow and even next week. He just wanted to be left alone.

"So, do I have to investigate it myself or whatever, or I'm going to hear the actual explanation soon?" Hajime grumbled.

"Without Komaeda-kun being here for you, I would only let you do that if I hadn't any other plans for today, so relax," Monokuma emmited another muffled chuckle. They had spent a plenty of time on the island already, but Hinata still couldn't decide how he should've reacted (and what he was supposed to even feel about that) to provocations coming from somewhere beneath in the voice of the talking bear. In the meanwhile, Monokuma was going ahead.

"Okay, to sum up, it doesn't matter what you're thinking about it, but from this point you're gonna be a part of his fantasy. Though he may still call you Hinata-kun, he actually sees some kind of... his ideal with who he'd like to spare some time in some particular way. And you have to play along."

"Wait, what?" Hinata blurted out; the nervous laughter, which almost escaped his lungs, drowned in how disbelieving he was about what he had just heared, so he couldn't even have fun about it. "A fantasy? An ideal? We've just entered some goddamn hotel room."

"When Komaeda-kun used the panel, the system... let's say that it scanned his brain, analyzed his thoughts and inner wants and modelled this perfect situation for him, which both of you are going to share," Monokuma explained not paying any attention to Hajime's resentment. "If you weren't such scaredy cat and did it instead of him, the situation would turn oppositely."

Many things on this island, which they already had a chance to witness with their own eyes, went beyond the border of what was permissible in this reality. Huge robots, the chicken turning into a cow... Monokuma himself. But it didn't mean that Hinata was alright with swallowing it just like this over and over again.

"How do you think it even should work?" he exclaimed in fulmination. "Brainwashing, hypnosis, drugs – as I know, all of these is a bit more complicated than just touching some electric panel."

"Well, actually there is the surprisingly simple and convenient explanation, but you're not supposed to know it at this point," Monokuma answered. "Though it still kinda breaks the timeline and so, but it's not like it hasn't ever happened before and... I wouldn't recommend to be so picky about logic when it comes to all of that special content."

Hinata's right eyebrow wriggled, and it was much more audible than any response he could form with words, reacting to this weird comment which almost seemed to be addressed not to him, but rather to someone else. 

Then they had a short staring contest: it was more surprising that even Monokuma himself looked like he wasn't planning to add anything to his expalanation which... Hinata would haven't even called that. Besides, taking into account all new experince he had past couple of weeks, it turned about to be the easiest debates in his life. The bear fetched a long sigh and muttered with a visible dissapointment.

"You can't just be satisfied with this and stop pestering me, can you? Fine, so I'll say it: actually it's all just a dream."

"Hah?"

"What? Don't say even this is not convenient enough for you. Imagine it's all just a dream, and that's how you won't question anything anymore. Literally anything can happen if it's a dream. You don't have to bother why you should do this or that, you don't even have to care about any consequences – you're going to wake up and forget it all in five minutes in the end anyway."

"Wait, is it really just a dream, or _it would be more convenient for me to think_ that it's a dream?" Hinata asked with a slight irritation, trying to stay on track with their made-up headmaster's thoughts.

"Who knows?" Monokuma answered. His usual carefree spirit, which always got back on Hajime's nerves so much, made it back to his comical voice as if nothing had happened. "Stop putting it all on me and try to think out something with your own head already. But in case you really need an authoritative opinion, I'd say yes, it would be better to treat it all like a dream."

Hinata started to think that it wasn't that bad idea after all. Though it still felt too real to be a dream, he was already running of energy and patience to keep taking it serious, while all of his attempts to refute with the only weapon he had on him – with the common sense – weren't showing any effectiveness. Now it was Hinata who exhaled a tired breath.

"Then how to wake up out of here?"

"You can't wake up until your job here is done," the bear opposed.  
  
"My job?"

"So we're finally getting to the point, great," he declared whether in the sarcastic way whether being genuinely relieved for real. "This is a dream, but not only yours. Technically you're a part of someone else's dream, and it's a great responsibility, you know?"

"But even dreams can't work like that," Hinata said. It was not exactly as if he was talking to a wall, but somewhat worse.

"I wouldn't say it for sure! Probably it's exactly how long awaited soulmates meet each other," poorly holded chortle reached him even through the bear's paws. "Just deal with it. And try to make you dear classmate's dream a good dream."

"H-m-m, I think I need a reminder why I even have to do this?" Hinata ignored the "dear" part once again.

"Oh, excuse me, I totally forgot that you're that type who need a reason to be nice. As I said, you just have to play along with Komaeda-kun and his fantasy. If it displeases you that much, you can just not do it – then you both will wake up as if nothing was up. Or not. It may actually have horrible knock-on effects. Or don't have any of them. Or Komaeda-kun may just wake up from a nightmare. Remembering how much uneasy stuff he's experiencing while being awake, it probably won't even affect him. But even if it will, you hate him anyway, so who cares."

"I don't..." Hinata began, but ceased right away. He didn't know. He really didn't know why he felt such overarching need to object... and why the odd constraint, which started aching somewhere deep in his ribcage, held him back from actually doing it. The scorching burst of feeling so conflicted about Komaeda again really made Hinata hate him for a moment.

"Seriously, do as you want," Monokuma summarized. "But it's hard to disagree that trying to do something nice for another person to brighten their life can barely hurt, isn't it?"

 _You're really not the one to say it,_ Hinata thought, but decided to keep it to himself and voice out something more substantial.

"So how it will be? I mean... how I'm going to know what I'm supposed to do to meet his expectations?"

"You'll have to find it out yourself. And keep in mind that asking Komaeda-kun about the setup directly would be big no-no, stay careful. But for the rest, it's still Komaeda-kun you know."

Hinata wasn't sure whether he should've been calmed by this... or worried instead.

"Look, you spend so much time together, you should have an idea how to handle him the way which please him."

No, he hadn't.

"What's more important, I'm gonna be late for my second favourite after you guys TV show at this rate. No more questions? Well than, see ya."

Not giving Hinata in fact a single second for questions, Monokuma shook him off.

"Hinata-kun?"

He got startled a bit and turned to the sound of the voice he hadn't been expecting to hear that soon. Komaeda was standing at the opposite end of the room as if he had never disappeared from it: the bevilderment on his face was meant to put all of his questions to Hajime alone, although he was – Hinata had grown hot over to himself – hardly responsible for them being dragged into something on the brink of absurdity again. He glanced back at Monokuma, but he had already melted into thin air as if he had nothing to do with this. Unfortunately, it was always far more difficult to get rid of traces his pawprint used to leave behind inside of you.

"Is there a problem?" Komaeda asked, wonderingly looking at Hajime.

"Erm... no..?" he drawled out with dreadfully tentativeness, but called himself down as soon as he looked back at Monokuma's "manual". "No, it's fine. Nevermind."

"If I said or did something wrong, please excuse me, but... it's really such a waste to expect much from me," and again that was his unsound, almost creepy smile which brang Hinata to feel weird.

"No, it's _really_ fine. Just forget already," he sighed, trying to gather every last drop of his remaining patience he still had somewhere in hardly accessible corners of his soul. Even if it was just the ridiculous, absurd dream where he should've been nice to someone just for the sole reason that it was some ridiculous, absurd dream, but still, god, why Komaeda of all people, why him, Hinata was thinking while hoping that these thoughts wouldn't reflect on his face.

Fortunately, even Komaeda had some sense of proportion – which was enough to give up on this clumsy and fatuous conversation. Hinata used this break to finally look over the room, where they ended up being, properly... but he had regretted this decision in a heartbeat. The pink lashed his eyes: all of the most vulgar pink, which had been ever ivented by humanity, at once. That was already enough for particular associations barely starting to form in his head, for something completely intuitive and visceral to make him uncomfortable and almost embarassed, while Hinata's eyes were slithering over the gaudy, provoking design of the carpet – pink as well, dang it. The next thing which captured them was the bed itself: the large double bed in the middle of the room, which crowned it's arrangement, without further ado.

At utmost strain Hinata holded back his burning want to grab Komaeda's hand and drag him out of here.

"Hey, Komaeda..."

Hajime had hard time concealing his stress which kept surging up with every new finding here – none of them had cheered him up yet – while Nagito seemed to be off a little... at least, he really should've been worried about things in the slightest if he was experiencing the same reality. Which exactly made Hinata doubt. What even could've been happening in Komaeda's mind right now? Was Hinata the only one here who had found himself in such place... or was he just the only one who – not to be proud of it – realized what the place it was? That was what he needed to establish carefully first of all.

"Have you ever heard something about love hotels?"

"H-m-m, I don't think so," Komaeda hummed thoughtfully, and by how composed he stayed, without a hint of being alarmed because of his question, Hinata understood that it should've been true. "I may heard it before, I'm not sure, but I don't know what is that, if it's what you're asking."

Hinata nervously fixed his tie. He was fairly frustrated about the fact that he probably wasn't going to ever be rewarded for the force of his will which he used to choose as neutral words and phrases as possible while explaining to Komaeda the stuff which they were, of course, not supposed to be so clearly aware of, but... it was rather the almost unpleasing surprise to him that Komaeda _wasn't_ aware of it. The guy must've been really not so close to his peers.

He heared him out with all of his attention, but his face hadn't winced a single time, so Hajime ended up being totally mazed whether he could've sighed in relief or started feeling even worse after that.

"That's... interesting," Komaeda said. "But I'm afraid that I don't get why you bring it up now."

"What would you feel if you suddenly found yourself in such place... well, just by accident, I mean?" Hinata's sight was uncouthly tearing around the room when he kept trying to look at Komaeda as he was speaking to him, then failing it and diverting his eyes – just to remember that this ruby-pink infelicific room's view was not any better.

"Tough call. All the more, I most likely won't have such opportunity while staying at this island."

"But what if there were something like that even there?" Hinata insisted recklessly. He almost began to actually worry how long he could keep it up before he started to raise suspicions... if he hadn't yet.

"Now when I think about it, you're right, we haven't seen some of the other islands yet... But to be honest, it's not the way to spend free time which would intrigue me that much. Here in the library, I feel much more comfortable," Komaeda awkwardly laughed.

That's it. It was just a lucky chance, nothing more, but Hinata nearly thanked him for it in his thoughts. So they were in the library. It hadn't made things less weird, but a bit less embarassing.

However, with that his drafty operation plan, which he plotted out in his head in hurry, ended.

"...Remind me, why are we here?" Hinata asked struggling to maintain a cool exterior and at least a little bit of his dignity while he was literally asking what for they had come to the library. Not like though it was so easy and obvious in his case, considering that Hajime couldn't spot a single bookshelf around him.

"Hm, I thought that we were just hanging out together, like always... not mentioning that you invited me," Komaeda spoke, and that manner of him – to say something like that with no simple suspiciousness, which Hinata would've drawn out of any normal person, but as if he was thinking out some kind of puzzle – made Hajime feel even more dumb and unpleased. "But to be honest, I'd like to talk to you about something, of course, if you don't mind."

"Talk about what?" Hinata almost perked up: he should've been much more concerned and cautious, bearing in view who he was dealing with, but with this whole situation it was much easier for him to respond to Komaeda than try to think out something by himself.

Nagito stumbled oddly. A minute ago nothing about him was about anxiety or anything else to capture Hinata's attention, but now he suddenly fell silent, looking somewhere to the side with an incomprehensible mixture of emotions on his face, which he seemed like desperately trying to push back, but it was beyond his power.

"So about what?" Hinata repeated carefully, lowering his voice without acknowledging it.

"Do you remember our last conversation we had here?" Komaeda finally said. "When I said that the only thing I regret to not have at this point is somebody's love?"

Hajime would be even honest if he said that he did remember: few days ago he left the library in conflicted feelings and the chaos of thoughts rumbling in his head and making it spin, and all thanks to Nagito. After what Monokuma said, he had been preparing himself to act out somebody else, but... the person standing in front of Komaeda turned out to be Hinata himself, no matter whether it was something good or worrisome.

"Yes, and if I remember it right," Hajime frowned, "all of those were just to fool me."

"Do you believe it?"

"I'd better ask you once again and no jokes: was everything you had told me true or not?"

"I'm good for nothing, Hinata-kun," Komaeda finally looked straight at him, smiling softly, but it was almost like... sadness in his eyes? "Same goes to lies. I'm a horrible liar if you haven't noticed it yet."

Hinata realized all of sudden that he would've preferred to see that frivolous smile on his face, he would've better felt like an idiot who takes everything too serious once again... even if it would've been the actual lie. The most incompetent lie ever. The most incompetent lie ever which was made up by the person who could do nothing right – even bring Hinata to hate or despise him for real without feeling that bitterness.

"Okay, then?" Hinata drawled out quietly.

"I want to ask you for a favor... I'm not expecting that you'll agree though," Komaeda quickly added, "but on some level, it's your fault for being so patient to me that I'm starting to think that it'd be fine if I ask you about something like this..."

"What favor?" Hinata cut him off getting to aware that otherwise such monologue of him could keep going forever.

"I..." Komaeda squeezed out stiff, almost distressed laugh. "So talking about "somebody's love"... I really wish I could feel it for a short while. To experience somebody showing me it. That's what I wanted to ask you... even if you'll have to fake it. Of course, only if it's not too much for you. I understand that even fake love isn't something what one can easily express towards someone like me, it's almost offensive, but..."

"Do you actually believe that no one can care for you for real?" Hinata interrupted him again. Komaeda went silent. "I want to say, anybody had that mood at least once, when you think that nobody needs you, nobody loves and understands you... but they usually don't think that for real, or at least believe that there is still hope. But you, do you really mean it when you say that nobody's going to ever love you?"

"I just..." Komaeda forced out in falter. "...I just have no idea how and why anyone can love me. I made peace with the fact that there is truly no reasons for it... and it doesn't seem like anything had ever tried to shatter it so far."

Hinata came close to him – probably a bit closer than it was necessary. He suddenly got his head becoming so light, so refreshingly empty, as if all of his negative emotions towards Komaeda he had been collecting left him with a single exhale. He had already hit his head over this brick wall between them so many times while trying to assault it, but now Hinata paused to think: had he ever tried to simply overstep it?

More than likely he was just refusing to see or blinded by this weird and almost compromising moment – nothing was that easy in reality. But he looked at Komaeda again, and again he called to memory that Komaeda who introduced himself to him on their first day here and in who Hinata found such comforting and home-like tranquility which he had probably never experienced around anyone, or had never experienced around anyone from the very first moment. That Komaeda probably never existed in fact; probably it was no more than an illusion which violently tucked into his memory; but no matter how long Hinata had been trying to accept it, he always returned to the start of this circle being builded out of his doubts, wants... and hopes.

If this whole grotesque circumstance and the ridiculuos liability didn't fall on his head, Hinata would never consider for serious whether he could do what Komaeda had asked him... but the same ethereality embraced him with the consciousness that he probably could do that for that Nagito he reminisced about. As long as he saw that Komaeda in front of him – for some reason he... actually didn't see any difficulties in it.

He placed hands on Komaeda's arms, scrabbling his sleeves; the other guy flinched and stared at him in response in confusion... but without giving off any vibes of discomfort?

"I... I really shouldn't have asked you, forgive me, Hinata-kun," he mumbled. Somehow only now Hajime could see all of his poor attempts to back away, how he was feverishly searching for the escape way – again. And only now, for the first time he was implacably confident to not give it to him: to catch him red-handed and force to finally take all the responsibility for everything he himself said... for everything he himself wanted.

"I'll do what you're asking for," Hinata said calmly. "But on one condition."  
  
"Alright," Komaeda blurted out immediately.

"...and you won't even ask, huh?" Hajime tsked, giving off the croocked smile. "I'll... try, but as long as we're here – quit saying all that self-deprecating stuff like "someone like me", "trash like me" and so on, okay?"

Komaeda's eyebrows winced and formed such a pitiful grimace, but he nodded flabbily.

"...and don't make faces in which I can so clearly read it, too," Hinata sighed.

"I can't promise it's going to be easy," Komaeda answered, "but it's a reasonable price, I guess."

"It's not a bargain," Hinata loured. "I'm doing it just because we're..."

He stattered. Why saying such a basic word as "friends" was so difficult, even when he had already thrown away all of his pride, principles and prudence in just few last minutes?

Hinata exhaled quietly and imagined scrunching up and throwing away the end of his line as well, somewhere near them in the far corner. Komaeda didn't seem to mind. Though it hadn't helped much: Hajime still had no idea what he was supposed to do next.

"...So, what exactly do you want me to do?" he asked carefully. No matter how you slice it, "love" used to mean... different things. Significantly different.

"Oh, actually, I don't ask much, I'll be happy if you just spend some time with me... just like this," with the tensive laugh, Komaeda dropped his sight on the floor.

Hinata couldn't get how and couldn't get why, but once again, it caused some sort of irritance in him, which then had grown into the steady assertiveness. _No you won't, you idiot,_ he thought, but the thing he spelled outloud appeared to be more self-centered.

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

He didn't want to believe that he could do something like that solely in Komaeda's – who just kept hesitating pathetically – despite, though it would've meant that he was ready to accept anything else much less justifiable as the true reason: how they had been standing so close – now actually too close, – that he maybe had overdone it a bit when it came to remembering all of good stuff they shared with Nagito... It turned out that he really had something to remember. And now on top of that, Hinata could also remember how unexpectedly good his lips tasted.

Komaeda froze for a second; he almost recoiled, dropping down his hand on Hajime's shoulder as if he was going to push him away, but his palm stopped and went limp, and Komaeda himself gave up, opening his mouth to Hinata.

 _What the hell do you think you are doing_ , Hajime kept yelling in his thoughts: like a whole crowd of people started yelling, wailing and rolling their eyes – but at the same time nobody even tried to stop him. Hinata had never thought that guy's lips could be so soft, nearly delicate, though it wasn't like he ever had been planning to kiss a guy... before he met Komaeda.

He wasn't even thinking about ending it, but then Nagito's mouth began guaking oddly, as if he was trying to tear himself out and say something... or the first one alone – to tear himself out of the intimacy Hajime forced him into against his will. The freezingly cold wave crashed on Hinata; the obvious thought striked him for the really very first time: so it really was too much. He had ruined everything, but what was more important – he had no idea how it had even happened to him.

"Komaeda?" he bursted out, breaking the kiss. "Is somethin..m-mnh!"

Komaeda sucked back into Hinata's lips – _obviously willingly_ – greedy and roughly. Hajime got the fleeting glimpse that he would totally suffocate at this rate, but he didn't even care about that for a slightest moment. This one was rather hot than sweet, even desperately needy, which shocked and nearly scared Hinata to his bones, but he was more scared of himself who now was feeling like letting go of Komaeda's lips even less; even less thinking about "what the hell he was doing". The weight of arms being enwrapped aroung his neck pulled him forward; he placed his own on Komaeda's back, and after several waggly steps they collapsed on the cushiony bed. None of them was concerned how come there was a bed in the library.

Remains of oxygen escaped Hinata's lungs alongside with the balance, and he pulled back, trying to find it with his hand leaning on the sheets. Just an inch away – so the wavy streaks were almost touching his fingers, – Komaeda's head ended up laying, and he was gazing at him with wide eyes: so actually startled, Hinata thought first, but then realized that he probably was just still slightly startled himself – and not Komaeda at all. Nagito let out the vibrating breath and squeezed out with nearly shaky voice.

"I'm going to regret it."

"Why?" Hinata asked in a rising anxiety.

"It's already more than I had ever expected from my life, but I want even more. I shouldn't have asked you, I really don't deserve your kindness."

Hinata couldn't hold frustrated sigh.

"We had a deal."

He lifted himself on the bed trying to get into more comfortable and steady position when he realized that he was going to crash on Komaeda with his all weight any moment. But soon as Hinata drew back, the other guy's face actually twisted in dismay.

"I'm sorry, you're right, just stay, please!" he panted entreatingly.

Hajime gave Komaeda a long stare, feeling his mouth slightly opening though he didn't know what he could even say with it, yet. He carefully brushed away Nagito's bangs which fell down over his eyes. The guy was desperately capturing his every move, and even though his lips weren't even saying anything, that loud "I'm sorry" kept repeating itself in his ears.

He had never seen this Komaeda he had in front of him before – maybe he had just never seen Komaeda Nagito up to this point, and now Hinata finally managed to realize how horrible of a liar he truly was.

"It's fine, I won't leave," he responded. "I agreed to this myself."

Still sitting, he moved a bit closer and placed his hand on Komaeda's stomach. He sensed the light shiver growing in the whole guy's body, but he stayed silent and was still laying there, still and mild. Hinata ran his fingers along the folds on his t-shirt, with no particular intention, just trying to get used to touching someone like this. Soon he heard the noise which sounded like a snicker.

"So you're ticklish?" he asked, somehow being amused by this discovery.

"Even if I try to object, you'll want to check it anyway," Komaeda gave him a vague, clumsy smile.

He was so right. 

Hinata genuinely tried not to overdo it, but the view of Komaeda squirming under him and laughing, finally the way that was _the real_ laugh, turned out to be the most spectacular scene he had a chance to witness lately. It was so different from how he was used to deal with Komaeda, so different from how he was used to feel about him, that Hajime couldn't put a bridle on the almost childish excitement which got over him and now was tickling him too, from the inside. But then Komaeda managed to push out with a slight hint of desperation in his voice.

"Hinata-kun, please."

"Okay, okay."

He waited for a while, giving Nagito some time to catch his breath, then Hinata leaned forward, pulled up his t-shirt a bit and left rushed, botchy kiss on his stomach. He twitched and Hinata twitched along with him, still feeling like a timid mouse, wary expecting a danger coming to her out of any corner, but the muted moan which escaped Komaeda's chest sounded even more appealing than his laugh. Hinata got down on the sheets and pressed his lips to the pale skin again, staying like that and sinking into Komaeda's heavy breathing. Long fingers run through his hair, touching the ears. They were barely touching his head, but small sparks of heat were coming out of them, full of poorly holded agonizing need, and Hajime kept expecting thin wrists to nestle to the back of his neck already and make him laying there, with his face being burrowed into Komaeda, forever. And he didn't remember why he should've minded it, if he ever should have.

"Hinata-kun, please fuck me."

The spasm which joggled Hinata's throat was designed to make him choke, but he hadn't even any saliva left in his droughty mouth by that point, with the blaze rushing to his head. Hajime jerked back and met Komaeda's look: so pitifully, without even actually putting much into it, he tried to cover his burning cheeks with his free hand; light blurry eyes were looking at Hinata over it.

 _Great, Hajime_ , he drawled out to himself, as if his other, more clear-headed half, which had been just watching him from a distance by this point, now broke out and got all salty. _So how do you feel about bringing it exactly to the purpose of this kind of place's existance, you butthead?_ Hajime loosened his tie on his neck nervously, but the noose tightening around it was somehow still there.

"I... agreed to this myself, again," he forced out and gave off a cough – short and unnatural, because it actually seemed to be not the reaction his body was expecting, being enlaced by the storm of various feelings not a single of what Hinata wanted to think over. "Wait here."

He briefly inspected the room with his sight and noticed the only place there which was worth to check – the modest-sized cabinet standing at the far corner. He pulled out the first drawer, and the tube – nauseatingly pink as well – greeted him from its bottom.

 _Oh, yeah, of course they have it here_ , Hinata thought, rolling his eyes. He struggled to focus on the ludicrous surreality of the situation so he could not think about the main point and all of its details which were obviously worrying him much more.

He took it with him and got back to Komaeda, whose t-shirt were already hanging down of the bed's edge while he himself were grappling with the belt with his somewhat shaking hands. Hinata pulled down his own pants and found the bulge pressing against his underwear. When and how it entered into the picture – that was just another one of things which Hajime would've preferred not to think over, although, to be honest, after all things which had happened between them two today and were happening right now, Hinata... could've really quit questioning himself or anything else already.

He sat down on the bed letting down the elastic on his way.

"Just give me some more time," Hajime mumbled, perfectly understanding how bad it sounded, but he didn't know what more he could've said. Almost fully naked by that point, Komaeda brand nearer and with no words started unbuttoning his shirt. Hajime didn't consider it as something necessary though, but he didn't even try to stop him, just averting his sight while Nagito was taking off his tie and then nestled the face against his bare chest.

It was Hinata's turn to shiver. He touched the messy mop of white curly hair timidly and tried to get used to Nagito's breath tickling his exposed skin, when without any warning Komaeda's head slid down and his lips enveloped around his cock, making his mind and the remnants of sanity in it blow.

"K-Komaeda..!" Hinata yelled, somehow managing to gather and build up his name out of all muffled sounds and noises which broke out of his lungs. Hajime looked down and regretted it so much: Nagito raised his eyes at him, hesitating for a second, but then he moved his mouth along his length again, and Hinata couldn't believe how soft and pure his face remained – the face of the person who hadn't known what a love hotel is, _for sure –_ while it still was as if he had finally found himself at peace, like it had always been the only thing Komaeda ever needed. 

Hajime threw his head back and shut his eyes tightly, he would've covered his ears on top of that – if it hadn't been a bridge too far – just to not hear those unbelievably lewd slurping sounds which though would be his main concern if only he didn't felt everything they went along with. Hinata bit his lower lip and made an effort to reach the bed with his hand and dig his nails into it instead of Komaeda's hair.

When the first splash of jolt subsided and he accepted this new sensation, Hajime realized that it... felt a bit too good. Hinata was still keeping his task in mind and he was still aiming to complete it, nothing more – just to please Nagito and pretend that he had nothing to do with it. He didn't want to be involved, didn't want it to be about him in any way, which implied that he shouldn't have enjoyed it himself. But what was happening at this moment was so much about him and not about Komaeda, as it should've been, and he stuck somewhere between the craving growing in his groin and the panic starting in his mind, and despite of the second thing the first one didn't want it all to end at all. He didn't want it to end at all.

His dick, being now all covered with drool, got hard and sent him to almost painful thrill every time Komaeda's warm mouth embraced it. He increased the pace, and Hinata felt that he was already drawing too close to his edge.

"T-That's enough, w-wait," Hajime pushed out, trying to part away gently.

"Are you sure?" Komaeda asked whispery in much deeper and lower voice than usual. He breathed it out softly right into the sensible skin, and Hinata winced.

"It's not what fucking _you,_ as you asked _,_ is about, is it?" he blurted out impatiently, but it sounded so highly strung and whiny like he tried to excuse himself.

"Oh, I'll be happy even if you just let me please you," Komaeda lighted up, so genuinely believing in his words, as if they had nothing to do with that grievous sorrow clenching his heart.

"No, you won't," and this time, Hinata said it outloud.

Komaeda grew quiet. He finally backed away and laid himself turning on his back. Giving his best to ignoring his own "trouble", Hajime reached for the tube. Lifting Nagito's legs a bit, he helped him to take off his underpants and pulled his hips closer while upholding Komaeda's lower back with the knee. Hinata had a hard time ignoring his feet leaning against his shoulders, but the bigger deal was to come in terms with how compromising the pose the boy had made in front of him turned out to be in general, so Hinata tried to concentrate and confide his whole thought process in squeezing clammy gel on his fingers.

"Are you... sure that you want it?" he questioned Komaeda for the last time. God knew why: he himself seemed to be the only person here who worthed to be revised about it.

"If you aren't asking it hoping that I changed my mind and you don't have to do it – then yes, I am," Komaeda breathed out. Hinata looked into his face. Slightly stressed but moderately excited smile widened between his flushed cheeks while he was gazing at Hinata in response, barely blinking.

 _Jeez, what am I doing_ , another belated thought pierced Hajime's brain and faded away that second. The next thing he got on his mind, totally losing to it, was that Komaeda in fact... looked kind of cute like this.

Hinata found the certain spot and carefully pushed his finger inside. Glancing at Komaeda again, he acknowledged how his face stiffened: the lips were closed tightly, but he could bet that the guy was clencing his teeth behind them.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, please don't hold back," Komaeda forced out with trembling but confident enough voice.

With cautious, Hinata went forward. He added another finger soon and noted how Nagito's body was getting more cooperating in his hands and kept softening in pleasure. At some point, he started hearing quiet but pretty apparent moans with which Komaeda's calves began shuffling against his chest.

At first he couldn't bring himself to look at him properly, but now – to take his eyes off this straightened neck and halfly opened, throbbing mouth. He roughened his pace a bit, watching with arising ardour – he preferred to assure himself that it was just his curiousity, nothing else, but it definitely had already gone too far to get back to pretending that it wasn't about him at all – how his moans got louder and thirstier, drowning the wet noises Hajime's fingers were drawing out of his butt.

"Hinata-kun, I..." he struggled to say. Hinata had some mercy on him and stopped. "I really need more than this."

 _Shit,_ Hajime almost blurted to his nose. _So we're really gonna do this._

He poped out his fingers and Komaeda's hips on his laps gave a jerk.

"Well then... Um, I think you're better to get up after all," he spoke.

Fortunately, Komaeda understood him seemingly better than Hinata could recollect and convey his thoughts. He flipped over onto his stomach and got on all fours. Hajime squirmed when cold lube touched his still hard dick. He rather needed something that cold to be poured on his head, he thought.

Grabbing Komaeda's thighs, he pulled him closer; the guy followed him with lob moves. Hinata ran his hand up, stroking his hipbones gently – he never thought before how thin and fragile Komaeda could've been under all of those layers of baggy clothes. The other guy's legs jiggeted hungeringly again; his back moved back to Hajime itself in his hands, and so he finally thrusted in.

The groan nearly escaped him, but it seemed that Komaeda hadn't even tried to hold back his own, when he collapsed on the bed with his chest right off the bat and gave out loud, almost whimpering sound.

"K-Komaeda?" Hinata called him in alarm.

"Please don't hold back," he echoed his own words which were too begging to imagine that they could've belonged to someone who hadn't meant it.

Hajime sighed and found out that his own breath was pretty sensibly shaking. He began to move, not too pushy and shamefully amateurish, trying not to lose himself over how terrific it was. He cursed at himself for being that naive to believe that he could've done that only as a favor Komaeda asked him, which he should've – by the way, why he even should have? – fullfil and nothing more serious, really. He should've been _fucking_ him, not _making love_ with him, but the last thing was exactly what he was turning it all into right now. It just felt... too good. Komaeda and doing it _to him_ felt too good.

His thrusts speeded up as soon as Nagito's back began to cravingly slap over Hinata's hips catching his moves. He didn't see his face at this angle, but could hear the sheets' rustling and puffy whimpers getting through them.

Another shove vibrated in Komaeda's whole body unexpectedly hard. Hajime slowed down and tried to find that angle again; after a couple of deep slams he hit the right spot and were rewarded with the audiable moan of Komaeda who finally broke his face away from the bed.

"I... a-a-ah, I t-think I'm going to d-die at this r-r-rate..."

"H-Hell no, can you even imagine what kind of a class trial it would be?" Hinata bursted out, falling for nervous, uncontrolled laugher. It almost ached somewhere in his chest, but was so warm and cozy, and he still couldn't believe it, as well as he couldn't believed how almost willingly he let it just happen, and how good it turned out to be, how good he was feeling the every second of it, as if he was with someone he truly l...

Unlike him, Komaeda didn't seem to be into laughing; he attempted to rise on his elbows, but just extended his upper half alongside the bed, barely keeping even his knees to stay upright.

He was growing hotter and somehow tighter inside; Hajime was still grasping his hips with probably enough strength to leave bruises on them, but otherwise his hands would've slid in sweat.

"H-Hinata-kun, I'm... I'm gonna... c-come soon..."

"Y..Yeah, m-me too," Hajime pushed out and got astounded of how close he in fact was.

"...P-Please... c-come ins-side..." Komaeda moaned under breath.

These words and few more thrusts had brang him to the edge. The boy was practically squeezing himself into him, not letting to pull out, when Hinata came; he leaned forward suddenly and shoved his arms beneath Nagito's body enveloping his abdomen with them and exhaling the strained groan into his shoulder. Komaeda gasped and shuddered under him, clinging to his forearms with his shaking fingers.

When his mind became clearer a bit, Hinata discovered that he was rather hugging Nagito than gripping him. He was actually holding him fondly, nestling his skinny back against his chest. He sensed something wet other than just sweat with his arms where they were enfolding Komaeda's tum, and he didn't feel disgusted but somehow satisfied. He didn't mind staying like this forever. He didn't mind just never letting go of him anymore.

Muted sobbing broke the peacefulness of this moment.

"Komaeda?" Hajime called and gently pulled his shoulder. Nagito's red messy face was gross – one of the most lewd things he had ever seen in his life, especially along with the fact that he was the one who did it to him... and yet, one of the most beautiful things. Teardrops were shimmering at the corners of his puffed-up eyes. "Are you ok-kay?" Hinata stammerred being now actually freaked out.

"I was so wrong when I thought that it would've been enough to just feel it once," he drawled out in a weak, deafly heard voice. "But... you're really too kind to me, Hinata-kun, thank you so much."

Hajime stared at him, not believing his ears at first... but then it just started making perfect sense: of course, that Komaeda Nagito he had always known was back.

"What do you mean?"

"It was so wonderful that it makes my heart ache when I remember that I don't deserve to actually feel it ever again."

"Why do you even have to "deserve" it? Why do you think I can't just..."

 _Just want you,_ Hajime's mind shoot out, but he managed to shut up in time.

"But you did it because I asked you," Nagito said, peering out at him in a genuine failure to grasp it.

"Komaeda, do you seriously think that one can simply fuck somebody just because they were asked?" Hinata spitted out being unable to cope with anger and upset bowling in him.

Usually it would've been on the verge of his patience already. Of course, Komaeda got what he wanted and wasn't moderated by anything anymore – his usual self resumed, this tenacious Komaeda who was hopelessly deaf for anything which he couldn't fit into his mindset, and now Hinata had nothing on his hands to stop him up. There wasn't any possibility that somehow he would start hearing him now. Maybe he would never hear him, and it was so helplessly exhausting that Hinata would've rather just risen up, turned his back to him and gone away in silence banishing this impossible freak from his head, and that was exactly what Hajime was used to do far... except for the last thing, perhaps.

And that was what he could've done now, but for the first time he stopped by to actually think it out: what if Komaeda wasn't so fond of being "this impossible freak", too?.. The deaf one doesn't hear not because of not wanting to.

Who knows, maybe Hinata himself wasn't that good of a listener. And in addition, not only deaf, but also blind.

"Listen," he spoke striving to regain his temper, but still too loud and sullenly aching somewhere low in his throat voice was barely obeying him. "If the next day, or the day after it, or even a week later I do that again, or just stay by your side, if I be here for you all of these days and thereafter, just on my own without any asking – will you be able to see that you're a human just like others, goddamit, and you can love and be loved back just like others do?"

It didn't seemed that Komaeda, who kept flattering eyelashes, wordless, understood him. But Hinata could believe that he at least was doing his best to do so.

"Don't ask me anything," Hajime continued. "But just say if you want it yourself."

"I truly need you, so much," Komaeda breathed out, with his eyes getting wide – as if what he had said himself was scaring him to the bones. The teardrop came out and slid down behind his ear.

Hinata leaned towards him again and held Nagito against himself tightly. The arms entwined around his spine, and one more quiet sob vibrated near his chest, but Hajime didn't say a word, pressing his cheek to the disgusting pink bed in the disgusting pink room where the only justified and decent pink was the pink in Komaeda's hair.

He gave off a long sigh and let his eyelids drop down.

***

The darkness filling up the cottage thined a bit, though not bringing it anywhere near to the morning, which was still several hours away. The sand in his sleepy eyes vied to shut them back, but confusion and suspense of the hasty awakening he had, running through him, made him toss on his bed; bright pink glints were still glimpsing in front of him.

So it really was the dream, he thought, although he wasn't sure what he should've felt about it. Just like it always was when it came to even most convincing dreams, thinking them out wasn't any good for themselves; every impulse of normally working brain washed them away, like a tide always destroyed the picture being drawn on the shore in the end, and you suddenly realized everything what was wrong with those dreams, which you were so willingly playing along in this whole big artless fraud you was fed with... and didn't mind having more of it, because the bloom of pure feels – something that you didn't have to think out in the first place to give yourself into – was still there.

Just in case Hinata carefully touched his crotch – no sign of him being hard, somehow, and he was doing his best not to recall anything which could've changed it anytime soon.

He rolled on his other side and looked at Komaeda: the guy was laying with his hands placed under his cheek, and small curls hanging down on his face were slightly fluttering in his slow sleepy breathing. Nothing was off, Hinata didn't feel surprised seeing him there at all though he didn't remembered why he even was there right away.

On the already previous evening he appeared at the door of his cottage when Hajime opened: he explained that he couldn't sleep because of not feeling well and the mere thought of no one being by him to help in case it would've got worse. When Hinata asked him fair enough why he had came to him instead of Tsumiki, Komaeda lost courage and mumbled apologies to himself, almost walking away, but Hajime catched his hand in time and literally dragged him inside. He almost hated himself for that stupid responsibility for Komaeda he nurtured in himself at some point for no reason – acknowledged it, hated it, but kept doing it.

He didn't ask what exactly was wrong with him, but even in shadows he could see how morbid, more pale than usual his face appeared to be. Hajime looked back at their conversation back then in the library, almost intenationally throwing only one essentional detail out of it – that part where it all was meant to be lies.

That dream must've been lies too: it was just the recollection of his own worries and suppressed hopes, which his own mind prepared for him ignoring that here and now Hinata had enough to deal with already. Komaeda wasn't supposed to be one of his concerns. He wasn't supposed to be the most important one of them.

...Hajime hardly believed himself about it already.

He moved closer and took him in his arms carefully.

 _You better not to wake up_ , he thought. Komaeda didn't even flinch, so, making sure that he was still sleeping tight, Hinata relaxed and caressed his shoulders smoothly.

His eyes gave him the sight of the concerned face, being framed by lucent white hairs nearly glowing in the sunlight, again; calm, comforting voice told his name. Quiet and snuffling into his neckbone, this Nagito wasn't really making any difference from that one... maybe he never made.

Or leastwise, Hajime just never had to look for.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahgjhfhdkl I can't write short things, especially when it comes to smut, so thanks to everyone who made it to there. I can't stop thinking about how else this idea could've been written differently and most likely much better, but I hope you still enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm @gaysdr2noises on Twitter, just in case you want stay tuned about my next fics and other stuff I do (I'm horny and Komaeda's fangirl on main, lol).
> 
> Also, if you liked this work, please consider checking out my previous Komahina fic, it's pretty much of angst and not for everyone, but MAYBE you appear to be exactly into such things, ahaha: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539305/
> 
> UPD: Thank you so much for 100 kudos!!!


End file.
